Rehab
by TeenageNeonNinjaX2
Summary: "This is just wonderful. First I get mistaken for a boy, renamed Mathew, thrown into a boys' rehabilitation center, and bunked with Gilbert of all people. Not to mention the bills are left for my brother to take care of... Maple!" In which Fem!Canada goes to rehab. Rated T because we're paranoid. Fem!CanadaxPrussia


**A/N: Hello my dear children! Welcome to our first joined fanfic on our joint account! This story is a story of the awkward awkwardness that is Maddy's life. Yup, Fem!Canada, everybody, because she needs more love and fans. For real, guys!**

**Any who****, this is our first attempt at a decent story, so no flames please! If you have any suggestions, just PM us or go to our separate accounts, located on our profile. **

**Oh holy hell I'm rambling! I'ma let you darlings read the story now!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Maddison Williams was irritated. Not for any obvious reason, or reason any normal person could think of. Normal was not the way to define her situation.

It had all started with a simple fight with her younger ("By one day!" he never let her forget) brother Alfred. About what, Maddy had no idea anymore, but it had been important at the moment.

She was sick of her brother's constant insisting that she was wrong and went for a walk to cool off. Usually, she wasn't an angry person. If you were to ask any of her family (which consisted of Alfred and her cousin Francis) she was a very quiet girl. They would shudder at the idea of an angry Maddy. When the Canadian girl got mad, she was an unstoppable force of nature.

But that didn't happen often.

Maddy had stopped at her cousin's house for something she knew she could only get from Francis, and that was sympathy. Alfred was usually one to talk to, but he was the reason she was upset, so she went and vented to the blonde Frenchman. After he managed to cheer her up (and stop attempting to flirt with her), Maddy left with an unreasonable optimistic attitude.

She was so eager to get home and talk to Alfred that she broke out running. And so eager that she didn't notice when she tripped over something laying in the middle of the sidewalk. So eager that she didn't notice the officer that had called for her to stop about a block back.

Said policeman ran up behind her, holding out a hand to help her up. Maddy took it thankfully, wondering what in the world would have made an officer follower her. When he asked to see the bag, Maddy was confused.

"What bag?" she asked, having no honest idea what he was talking about.

"The one right behind you, mister." he said gruffly.

"I'm not a boy.." Maddy said.

"Shut up, smart ass, I'm not blind. You're clearly a boy. You're flat chested."

"What?!" Maddy cried, covering her chest with her arms. "That is uncalled for!"

"Give me the bag, sir." he said. "Now, if you don't mind."

"Okay.."

Maddy turned around, and sure enough there was a bag sitting on the ground where she had fallen moments before. She picked it up and handed it to the officer, completely oblivious to what its contents where.

The officer opened it, and after looking inside it for a couple of seconds, dumped its contents out on the concrete. Out spilled maybe a hundred needles, along with bags filled with powders and other substances that Maddy only recognized as drugs.

"Mister, put your hands behind your back." the officer said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Maddy gasped, backing away from the man.

"What?! No! I didn't do anything wrong! That isn't my bag!" she exclaimed, taking a big step back when the officer took a step towards her. "AND I'M A GIRL!"

Maddy took off running in the direction of home, which wasn't something she wouldn't normally do. She realized if she didn't tell Alfred herself that she was in trouble, he wouldn't believe it. He was just weird that way.

Maddy made it to the front door of their apartment building, thankful for once that their parents were away on business. With the officer about ten feet behind her, she bolted up the stairs to the apartment and flung the door open to find Alfred sleeping on the couch.

"ALFRED FREEDOM JONES!" she yelled, probably waking up the neighborhood. Before mentioned boy jolted out of his place on the couch as Maddy slammed the door shut. The officer had probably gotten lost on the way up, and may take him a couple of minutes to find her.

"What?! What'd I do this time, Maddy?!" he exclaimed, putting his hands in the air in a sort of surrender.

"It's not what you did, it's what I did. Or rather, didn't do. I think I'm going to jail, Al." she whimpered, plopping down on the couch beside her twin. "I tripped over a bag full of drugs, and then the cop thought I was a boy, and then he thought the drugs were mine.."

Alfred took a moment to let this sink in. If Maddy was going to go to jail, then she would have to stay. Their parents only sent food money once a month, and left them to pay other bills by themselves. They had no spare money for bail.

"I.. don't know what to say, Maddy. I really don't." Alfred sighed. There was a knock at the door, and Maddy bolted for the bedroom, leaving Alfred to answer the door.

"Hello?" he said plainly, as if he wasn't hiding anything.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside." A group of cops, all very buff and very scary looking, stood out in the hallway.

"I know my rights. Do you have a warrant?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, but we have permission from your landlord. Now open up or we'll have to use force."

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Maddy was sitting on her bed trying to be quiet. She wanted to stay hidden as long as possible.

_Maybe they'll only check the other rooms. I hope so..._

The bedroom door flew open, and Maddy's mind flooded with images of prison cells and guards at every door. She wasn't made for prison life. She barely made it through school!

"Sir, put your hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent.." the officer droned, informing Maddy of her rights and what not. She didn't care. She didn't want to go to jail. She was only sixteen!

"Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go." the officers had told Alfred where to go and how to get a hold of the police department for information on his "brother".

* * *

And that brings us to where Maddy is now. Sitting in one of those rooms that have the one way mirror with a cop who's convinced she's a boy named Matthew.

_Can today get any better?_ she wondered.

**So what'd ya think? Like it? Love it? Want us to be thrown in a lions' pit for creating such a monstrosity Tell us in a review! Please? Reviews make faster updates! *wink wink, hint hint***


End file.
